pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RS086: It All Ends Now VII
(known as The Final Showdown VII in Chuang Yi version) is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 22. Synopsis Wallace, while fighting the Team Aqua and Magma leaders, notices they have taken Winona as hostage. Wallace gives up and gets attacked by Houndoom and Tentacruel. However, Ruby wakes up and finds Feebas being attacked by the leaders. Ruby, seeing Feebas' is beautiful on the outside, gives her the ribbon she actually won in a Hyper Rank Contest some time ago. Chapter Plot Wallace charges in, having his Whiscash and Seaking, Phillip and Charles, attack Tentacruel and Houndoom. Maxie and Archie realize they face Wallace, the Champion. Wallace sees they are at least worthy of the battle, knowing what the cloak represents. As Wallace battles, Sapphire rushes to Ruby, who is injured. Maxie and Archie admit Wallace is a strong trainer. However, they have a trick up their sleeve, as Tentacruel raises Winona as the hostage. Winona barely speaks, putting Wallace in a difficult position. Archie and Maxie demand Wallace to surrender, to place his Poké Balls on the ground. Wallace surrenders and as Houndoom melts the Poké Balls so Wallace cannot send his Pokémon out, Tentacruel wraps its tentacles around Wallace and bashes him onto a rock. Archie and Maxie are glad they got rid of these nuisances, feeling like masters of the universe atop the flying city. Ruby wakes up and sees everyone has been defeated and there is nobody that can stop Archie and Maxie. Suddenly, something is in the water pool. Ruby's long lost Feebas appears and attacks Archie and Maxie, who slam her to the ground and kick Feefee away, considering her an ugly Pokémon. Ruby raises Feefee, who has been badly injured. Ruby wonders why did Feefee come all this way to see him. Archie and Maxie order him to drop Feebas, considering it too ugly and unworthy to exist. Ruby refuses, admitting that he also shared the same thoughts, but not considers Feefee beautiful. He thinks that it is Feefee's inner beauty that counts; even if Ruby found her detestable at first, she never questioned the loyalty and even if she knew that she could not defeat Archie and Maxie, she still went in to help. Ruby remembers when he first met Wallace, he did not use the Pokémon to calm down two people in the audience. Instead, his bond with Elizabeth calmed down those two people. Ruby realizes that if one is quite gentle, one can calm down others. Ruby yells out, claiming the real beauty lies in the heart of love. Archie and Maxie laugh, while Wallace, hearing Ruby's words, thinks he is worthy of the ribbon from the Slateport City. Ruby takes it and places the ribbon on Feefee, considering her beautiful for all eternity. But just as Ruby places the ribbon, a miracle happens. Feefee evolves into a Pokémon Ruby desired the most: Milotic. Debuts Pokémon Ruby's Milotic Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 22 chapters